Las Aventura de Vinly Scratch
by A.F.Echenique
Summary: Vinly y su amiga debera embarcase en increíble aventura para encontar su camino
1. Cap 1 Una Nueva Amiga

Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Amiga

Es un día normal en Ponyville, como siempre Octavia se levanta bien temprano para hacer el desayuno, ella sabe muy bien que Vinly se levanta tarde y que odia que la levante temprano. Baja la escalera y se dirige hasta la cocina hace el desayuno a Vinly, ella sabe todo lo gusto de Vinly. Cuando voltea ve a Vinly aquí sentada en la mesa, bueno día Octavia dice: Vinly, ella se queda estupefacta. Vinly que haces despierta a esta hora tú no suele párate a esta hora dice: Octavia

No sé, talvez el día de hoy decidir cambia la rutina dice: Vinly

Pero por que no me dijiste Ayer dice: Octavia

¡Se me olvido! Dice: Vinly

Tú como siempre se te olvida la cosa dice: Octavia

Tú me conoces hermana dice: Vinly

Y que vas hacer el día de hoy dice: Octavia

No sé, pero algo se ocurrida dice: Vinly

Qué bueno tú siempre tiene tiempo libre dice: Octavia

A veces, pero no sé qué hacer el día de hoy dice: Vinly

Has algo productivo y vera como el tiempo vuela dice: Octavia

Gracias hermana no vemos dice: Vinly

No vemos hermana dice: Octavia

Bueno tengo todo el día para mí sola dice: Octavia. Cuando oye uno paso viniendo de piso de arriba, Octavia quien ya estaba asustada ve a ver quién es de repente ve a su hermana hay parada lucia como si la hubiese tirado de la cama y dice: Hola Tavi. Octavia muy confundida le pregunta ¿tú no te fuiste ahorita?

De que diablo habla tu Tavi dice: Vinly

Yo te vi salir hace cinco minutos dice: Octavia

Octavia tú sabes muy bien que yo no me paro temprano por nada de mundo dice: Vinly

Pero yo te vi, te lo juro no estoy loca, yo te juro que te vi y hasta comiste y todo dice: Octavia

Que, ya va que dijiste que dice: Vinly

Como oíste te comiste todo dice: Octavia

Octavia eso es imposible yo no he comido dice: Vinly

Ven para que vea que, no es broma dice: Octavia

Octavia espera dice: Vinly

Nada tú viene conmigo dice: Octavia

Octavia empuja a Vinly hacia abajo para que viera que ella no estaba loca, pero cuando llego a piso de abajo vio todo estaba ordenado y la comida estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, ni corta ni perezosa Vinly se soltó de la mano de Octavia y dice: Octavia está loca, hoy no estoy para juego por favor compórtate quieres.

Pero, pero, aquí que dice: Octavia

Octavia por favor es en serio hoy no estoy para juego dice: Vinly

Pero no es un juego, tú sabe que yo nunca juego de esta manera dice: Octavia

Puede haber sido tu imaginación dice: Vinly

Tú crees Vinly dice: Octavia

No lo creo estoy segura, bueno Octavia yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer no vemos dice: Vinly

Vinly no te vayas dice: Octavia

Octavia yo no puedo quédame todo el día viendo como tu imaginación te juega broma, te doy un consejo tratar de dormir más dice: Vinly

Si pero lo que te iba a decir que olvidas tu lente dice: Octavia

Oh mi lente gracias Tavi dice: Vinly

Dale no vemos hermana dice: Octavia

Vinly se va sin preocupase por su hermana, mientras que su hermana Octavia jura y hiperjura que Vinly ya se había ido, pero en vez de investigar sigue el consejo de su hermana. Por su lado Vinly llega a estudio de grabación encuentra a su productor y a su maganer hay ella se pone a escucha la música que compuso el día de anterior y se puso a mezcla o a mejora alguna de la canciones, pero nada le estaba hiendo bien hasta que por la puerta de estudio, entra su hermana Octavia, Vinly quien intrigada ¿Qué haces aquí Octavia? Ella le contexto dice: vine a verte grabar. Vinly quien sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba la música que ella hacia era como si fuera algo raro, pero Vinly quien había parado siguió y no le paro, Pasaron la hora y Vinly estaba casada se detuvo y su productor había dicho excelente, entonces cuando vio para donde estaba su hermana ella había desaparecido y esta le pregunto: ¿y Octavia?

De que está hablando Vinly tú cuando llegaste dijiste que ella estaba en casa dice: Productor

Ella no entro por esa puerta dice: Vinly

Vinly está loca los únicos aquí somos nosotros dice: Productor

Te juro Harold yo vi a mí hermana ahí sentada dice: Vinly

Vinly porque no te toma el recto de día libre dice: Harold

Está bien Harold dice: Vinly

Vinly se fue de estudio de grabación para ir su casa, quería averiguar si Octavia fue o no a estudio de grabación a llegar a su casa se encontró que Octavia si estaba en casa, ella entro y dijo: Octavia tú fuiste a estudio de grabación, Octavia con una cara de asustada dice: No, yo no me movido de la casa en todo día. En ese momento Vinly se desmaya y despierta en su cama y ve a su hermana a lado de ella y esta le dice: Esta bien pensé que te dio algo

Hay Octavia tú siempre preocupada por mí dice: Vinly

Siempre te voy a cuidar dice: Octavia

Creo que la dos no estamos volviendo loca dice: Vinly

Si tú viste algo y yo también y ese algo se parece a nosotras dice: Octavia

Pues no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser es algo muy aterrador dice: Vinly

Tú crees que sea, ya tú sabes quién dice: Octavia

No lo creo y además es imposible que ella dice: Vinly

Quien sabe que sea ella dice: Octavia

Octavia ya te dije que eso es imposible ella se fue en paz dice: Vinly

Lo sé y lo siento mucho se lo que ella significo para ti dice: Octavia

Hay hermana me siento mal, por todo esto dice: Octavia

Me acabas de dar una forma de como atrapar ese algo dice: Vinly

Vinly le cuenta su plan a su hermana paso a paso a Octavia le gusto el plan el cual no podría tener errores Octavia sonrió como si fuera el gato de Alicia en País de la Maravillas. Al día siguiente Octavia hace sus cosas habituales y es ahí que aparece Vinly y le pregunta: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Yo estoy haciendo el desayuno dice: Octavia

Hay que bien ya está listo dice: Vinly

Casi, mira Vinly necesito que vaya arriba dice: Octavia

Y eso dice: Vinly

Necesito que vaya a buscarme algo que es para el desayuno dice: Octavia

Ok Vinly y donde ese ingrediente dice: Vinly

En tu cuarto dice: Octavia

¡Y que hace en mi cuarto! Dice: Vinly

No lo se dice: Octavia

Vinly sube la escalera para busca ese ingrediente que le hacía falta a Octavia y al entra a su habitación una red de pescar gigante le cae encima, Vinly quedó atrapada y pidiendo ayuda cuando afuera la dos hermana apreciaban el momento en que la falsa Vinly estaba hay. Mientras la verdadera Vinly la golpea en la cabeza para que se desmaye y automáticamente se desmaya la falsa Vinly. Horas después despierta amarada y dice: ¿Quién eres o que cosa eres?

Octavia soy yo tu hermana dice: Vinly (Falsa)

-Responde por favor quien y que cosa eres dice: Octavia

Soy tu hermana Vinly dice: Vinly (Falsa)

¿Qué Curioso mi hermana Vinly está a lado mío? dice: Octavia

Hola cosa o lo que sea ahora digno quien eres y por qué te haces pasar por mí dice: Vinly (Verdadera)

Yo soy la Verdadera Vinly dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Así te voy a pregunta cosa que solo mi hermana sabe dice: Octavia

Si está bien dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Cuál es el sobrenombre de cariño que me pusiste dice: Octavia

Si mi Octavia dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Primer error es Tavi dice: Octavia

No Puede ser dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Segunda pregunta cuál es tu nombre artístico dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Segunda Pregunta cuál es tu nombre artístico dice: Octavia

Vinly 63 dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Segundo error es DJ Pon3 dice: Octavia

Con razón el número 3 me sonaba dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Tercera y última por pregunta cuál es nombre de tu madre dice: Octavia

Esa la se Nina Clak dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Está muy errada su nombre era Amanda Jessica Scratch dice: Vinly (Verdadera)

No es verdad ella nunca tuvo ese nombre dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Entonces me puedes decir en qué fecha falleció dice: Vinly (Verdadera)

Yo, yo no se dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Entonces no vas a decir quién eres y por qué te haces pasar por mí dice: Vinly (Verdadero)

Yo no quería causa tanto problema dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Dinos quien eres dice: Vinly (Verdadera)

En ese momento la Vinly falsa se transforma y de repente ven a una forma de una Pony con cabello rubio que parecía de oro y unos ojos azules que parecía un lago dentro de su ojo y su piel de color Azul turquesa y con varia cutie mark.

Quien eres dice: Vinly (Verdadera)

Soy la princesa Andrómeda dice: Vinly (Falsa)

Una princesa de verdad hermana le pegaste a una princesa dice: Octavia

Si y lo siento su majestad dice: Vinly

No descuiden, yo la comprendo dice: Andrómeda

Y que hace una princesa en ponyville dice: Octavia

Es que no tengo donde ir dice: Andrómeda

Ya va Octavia yo creo que la princesa dice: Vinly

A eso iba…

Mi nombre es Andrómeda Cenpuri y soy de una tierra que está más allá de Escuestria, soy de reino de Evanescencia, todo era pacifico hasta que la Emperatriz Lana de Shadow Alegando que ella era la única gobernante… dice: Andrómeda

Ya va, ya va porque no cuenta todo esto dice: Vinly

Por qué deben saber la verdad toda la verdad, tu misma lo dijiste quiere toda la verdad y te voy a decir tranquila dice: Andrómeda

Ok sigue dice: Vinly

Ella ataco a todos los reinos y solo le faltaba el mío lo sabio me dijeron que utilizara mis poderes para que la emperatriz no me atrapara, salir transformada en una anciana y me mandaron con la princesa Celestia, pero a salir de puerto ya todo estaba perdido, bueno no todo cuando llegue a Escuestria no podía habla con la princesa Celestia por ahora así tuve que ver cómo me la arreglaba, me tuve que transformar varias veces hasta que encontré una solución y esa fueron ustedes; la manera que se trataba era tan especial que me trasforme en ti Vinly, es pero que me perdone dice: Andrómeda

Ummm, tu qué opinas Octavia dice: Vinly

Me parece algo genial dice: Octavia

Te lo juro Vinly no era mi intención molesta dice: Andrómeda

Pues porque no has ido con la princesa Celestia dice: Vinly

Porque la emperatriz no va acceder tan fácil, pero además tengo un arma secreta dice: Andrómeda

Y cuál es esa arma secreta dice: Vinly

Estoy buscando a la soberana de Evanescencia que supuestamente está aquí dice: Andrómeda

Y donde está la soberana dice: Octavia

Eh…, no lo sé lo sabio no me digiero nada sobre la soberana, pero lo que si me digiero fue encuentra a la soberana fue y encuentra a Amanda Jessica, pero nunca la encontré dice: Andrómeda

Ese era el nombre que nos dijiste cuando te estamos interrogando dice: Octavia

Si, quería ver si ustedes la conocían dice: Andrómeda

Lo siento Princesa Andrómeda no la conocemos dice: Octavia

Una pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me transforme dice: Andrómeda

Casi una hora dice: Vinly

O no tengo que transfórmame en algo porque si no, la emperatriz me localizara dice: Andrómeda

Pero en que dice: Octavia

Yo tengo una idea dice: Vinly

En ese momento trae una foto de un familiar légano

Ella es mi tía Candy cuando era niña dice: Vinly

Me gusta tu idea Vinly dice: Octavia

Está bien lo hare dice: Andrómeda

Es ahí cuando se transforma en esa niña de la foto y dice: Como me veo

Perfecta, pero hay que arregla tu cabello dice: Octavia

Estoy de acuerdo dice: Vinly

Hay la dos hermana le dieron un nuevo look y después de todo la desataron para que pudiera está libre, Andrómeda está muy agradecida con la dos hermana la cuales fueron increíblemente amable con ella, en ese momento Vinly le dice a Andrómeda: tiene un lugar para quédate

Pues me estoy quedando en la plaza dice: Andrómeda

Puede quédate con nosotras para nosotras no será ningún problema dice: Octavia

Mientras no te meta en nuestras discusiones dice: Vinly

No le prometo nada dice: Andrómeda

Hay hermana se nos olvidó algo, ponerle un nombre falso dice: Octavia

Pero ya yo tengo nombre dice: Andrómeda

No Andrómeda un nombre para que la gente no sospeche dice: Vinly

Yo, yo sé ahora será Cherry, Cherry Swetty Butt dice: Octavia

Buen nombre dice: Vinly

Gracias hermana dice: Octavia

Me parece genial dice: Andrómeda

Después de un rato agradable, Octavia fue arriba y le arreglo la habitación a Andrómeda habla con Vinly. Las hora pasa y llega a la hora de dormir Andrómeda va a la habitación que le había preparado para ella y ya todo está listo, Andrómeda entra en su habitación y se duerme inmediatamente en su nueva cama Vinly con su magia la arropa con la sabana y sale de la habitación.

Hay termina el día para la dos hermana que esa utas se tiran en su cama para no sabe nada hasta el día siguiente.


	2. Cap 2 Mala Suerte

Capítulo 2: Mala Suerte

A la mañana siguiente Vinly se despierta y ve la hora y cuando ve la hora sale disparada hacia la puerta de la calle, Octavia se queda muda, en ese momento Andrómeda baja la escalera y dice: Buenos días

Buenos días Andrómeda dice: Octavia

Y Vinly dice: Andrómeda

Se fue corriendo dice: Octavia

Y por qué dice: Andrómeda

No tengo idea, espera que día es hoy dice: Octavia

Lunes dice: Andrómeda

Ya sé porque salió corriendo hoy tiene una presentación con una discografía dice: Octavia

Eso explicaría por qué salió corriendo dice: Andrómeda

Te gusta su música verdad dice: Octavia

Si y es una pena que a ti no te guste dice: Andrómeda

Yo no hablo de eso en la casa dice: Octavia

Si ya quisiera, yo escuche de sus discusiones te lo recuerdo dice: Andrómeda

Si gracias por recordarlo dice: Octavia.

Mientras tanto Vinly corría para llegar a estudio de grabación, cuando de repente choca con un chico en su camino a estudio ella dice: te cuido, el chico no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando. Ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a estudio de grabación, hay estaba su productor quien está muy nervioso y le dijo: Vinly gracias a Celestia ve hay y sorpréndelo. Vinly quien estaba nerviosa dijo: está bien, bajo la escalera se metió a estudio y saco un disco con su magia el cual decía mezcla ella puso y empezó su presentación, de repente el chico quien había chocado Vinly entro al cuarto y escucho la música la cual venia de estudio de grabación y dijo: Que talento. Vinly estaba Mezclando más profesionalmente la música hasta que un ejecutivo se paró y dijo: no siga esto no es música, solo es ruido. Para Vinly eso le afecta mucho en su corazón, para su productor solo podía decir que fracaso este. El chico dijo: puedo hablar con ella. Y el productor asiente con su cabeza el bajo la escalera y se sienta a lado de Vinly quien estaba llorando y dice: Oye tu música no suena nada mal.

Tú crees, oye yo te conozco dice: Vinly

Si me conoces soy el chico con que chocaste dice: El Chico

Eres el chico con que me tropecé, que haces aquí: Vinly

Si pero eso no importa ahora soy Tommy y tengo un sello discográfico a otro lado de ponyville y cuando llegue escuche tu música y pensé que era muy genial dice: El Chico

En serio, espera un momento tiene un sello discográfico que edad tiene tú dice: Vinly

Tengo 22 años, en realidad no es mío, es de mis padres, pero mis padres dijeron ve y busca un nuevo talento dice: Tommy

Vaya y asentaran mi música no vaya a ser como esto mentecato dice: Vinly

No te preocupes mí padres no son tan conservadores dice: Tommy

Podemos ir de inmediato dice: Vinly

Si porque no dice: Tommy

Los dos salieron de estudio de grabación hacia aquel sello discográfico de los padres de Tommy cuando llegaron aquel sello discográfico, ella presento su mezcla, pero la rechazaron, Tommy estaba muy avergonzado con Vinly le pide disculpa ella llorando le hace caso omiso y él dice: tranquilla encontraremos alguien que acepte tu disco esa es mi promesa, ella solo puede míralo con cara de ilusión.

Gracias por apóyame dice: Vinly

De nada es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti dice: Tommy

Tommy vive con tus padres dice: Vinly

No tengo un departamento a la afuera de Ponyville y viendo la hora que es te llevare a tu casa dice: Tommy

No te preocupes yo me puedo ir a mi casa sola dice: Vinly

Bueno Vinly yo tengo que insistir en acompáñate dice: Tommy

Está bien dice: Vinly

De que vive tú dice: Tommy

Bueno por ahora de nada dice: Vinly

Eso no deber ser bueno dice: Tommy

Talvez no, pero no encontraron nada que acepte mi disco dice: Vinly

Yo sé a quién le voy a presentar tu disco dice: Tommy

A quien dice: Vinly

Tú solo espera y veras dice: Tommy

Tommy deja a Vinly en su casa y se va corriendo, Vinly toma Tommy como un caballero, cuando Vinly entra a su casa llega con cara de derrotada, pero muy feliz, Octavia y Andrómeda invitaron a Vinly a comer ella es asusta dijo: será en otra oportunidad. Octavia no lo podía creer su hermana no tenía hambre, para Andrómeda también era algo raro pero no quisieron preguntar y dejaron a Vinly en paz, para Vinly esta fue un día de tanto y ella misma dice: no hay que preocuparse por el futuro, a si termina el día de Vinly.


	3. Cap 3 Hasta la inteligente se equiv

Capítulo 3: Hasta la inteligente se equivocan

Es un nuevo día para la hermanas Octavia empieza su día como rutina diaria, Andrómeda se levanta temprano para ayudar Octavia, mientras Vinly sigue durmiendo en su cómoda cama, Durante su descanso Vinly sueña sobre su madre muerta y esta le dice: hija mía, me oyes.

Mama dice: Vinly

Si mi hija dice: La Madre de Vinly

 _¡MAMA!_ Dice: Vinly (llorando)

Si hija, como te extraño mucho dice: La Madre de Vinly

Yo también te extraño dice: Vinly

Oye no tengo tiempo, pero debo decirte que por ningún motivo te acerque a Evanescencia, por favor hija no te acerque a Evanescencia dice: La Madre de Vinly

Por qué mama, no entiendo dice: Vinly

Vinly yo no necesito que entienda, yo necesito que me escuche no te acerque a Evanescencia dice: La Madre de Vinly

Pero porque mama dice: Vinly

Vinly necesito que me escuche… dice: La Madre de Vinly

¡DESPIERTA! Dice: Octavia

¡DIME MAMA! Dice: Vinly

Eh gracias, pero soy tu hermana dice: Octavia

Octavia porque me despertarte dice: Vinly

Vinly tú me dijiste que te despertara temprano dice: Octavia

Hay no es cierto tengo que ir a ver ese chico dice: Vinly

Eso hermana ya tienes novio dice: Octavia

No es mi novio Octavia, si apenas nos conocimos ayer dice: Vinly

Pues ese chico es suertudo dice: Octavia

Cállate Octavia dice: Vinly

Pues no tiene una cita dice: Octavia

Oh si es cierto y no es una cita dice: Vinly

Vinly sale de su casa así el encuentro con aquel chico, pero ella no le pregunto aquel chico donde encontrase cuando a lo lejos escucha su música hasta a la casa de su gran amiga Pinkie Pie

Que buena música dice: Pinkie

¡Tommy! Dice: Vinly

Hola Vinly que tal te parece dice: Tommy

Me parece bien, pero porque Pinkie dice: Vinly

Porque cuando llegue aquí a ponyville me pareció una gran conocedora de la música y la fiesta dice: Tommy

Es obvio a Pinkie le gusta la fiesta y la música, pero por qué crees que es una conocedora dice: Vinly

No lo sé tal vez lo intuir dice: Tommy

Mira yo no suelo decir esto pero creo que tienes razón, por cierto Tommy nunca me dijiste tu apellido dice: Vinly

Scraton dice: Tommy

Oh que genial el mío es Scratch dice: Vinly

Wow quiero conocer a la que hizo esto dice: Pinkie

Entonces felicítala esta mi lado dice: Tommy

Vinly tu histe esto te felicito eres talentosa, ahora en adelante tú será mi dj para todas mis fiestas dice: Pinkie

Gracias Pinkie y sobre todo gracias a ti Tommy voy a contarle a mi hermana dice: Vinly

Ve díselo esta música es genial dice: Pinkie

Vinly sale corriendo a su casa para contarle a su hermana y cuando llega ve la casa a oscura y esta grita: OCTAVIA

Octavia sale de la nada como una sombra y dice: cómo es posible yo jamás me equivoco.

Que paso aquí y de que diantre está hablando hermana dice: Vinly

Yo fui a la… dice: Octavia

Biblioteca dice: Vinly

Para estudiar algo de… dice: Octavia

Matemática dice: Vinly

Y cuando llegue a casa para sacar unos ejercicios difíciles, viene Andrómeda y me dice que están errados y me enseña como lo hace y yo la más inteligente me equivoque dice: Octavia

Octavia tú no eres la más inteligente de todo el pueblo o de Escuestria dice: Vinly

¿Quién es más inteligente que yo en matemática? Dice: Octavia

Esta Twilight la bibliotecaria de Golden Nor, el otro es Jeremías dice: Vinly

Lo más increíble es que me haya equivocado dice: Octavia

Octavia todos se equivoca dice: Vinly

Hasta la inteligente dice: Octavia

Todos se equivoca hasta la inteligente y se me disculpa, tengo que ir con Tommy y Pinkie para la disquera Scraton dice: Vinly

Es tu novio el tal Tommy dice: Octavia

¡No es solo un amigo! Dice: Vinly

Si como no dice: Octavia

Bueno no importa no vemos dice: Vinly

Ya te vas dice: Octavia

Si me está esperando en la plaza dice: Vinly

Ok hasta entonces, yo mientras voy a reta a Andrómeda a juego matemático y también didácticamente matemático dice: Octavia

Pues buena suerte y recuerda que no todo en la vida es ganar dice: Vinly

Si hermana está bien dice: Octavia

Vinly se va y cuando Andrómeda baja Octavia dice: te reto a un juego matemático y Andrómeda extraña pero a la vez muy confundida le pregunta porque y ella dice: yo nunca me equivoco.

Hay Octavia todavía está enfadada por lo medio día dice: Andrómeda

Si lo estoy vez esta cara, no estoy feliz por eso te reto a eso juego dice: Octavia

Hay Octavia que vamos hacer contigo dice: Andrómeda

Acepta sí o no dice: Octavia

Si acepto dice: Andrómeda

Empecemos con matemática fácil dice: Octavia

De acuerdo dice: Andrómeda

La dos se pusieron hacer un ejercicio de matemática fácil, la hora pasan y pasan y las dos no paraban Octavia quería demostrar que es la más inteligente de toda y Andrómeda, solo lo hacía por diversión. Sumergidas en aquel ejercicio ambas lo resolvieron a tiempo. Eso quería decir que ambas estaban empatadas Octavia paso a un segundo ejercicio más complicado Andrómeda dice: tú nunca te rindes y ella responde: Jamás. La dos comenzaron hacer el ejercicio ambas parecía unos genios en matemática, pasa la hora y parece algo que no termina y al final Octavia termina el ejercicio mientras que Andrómeda Pregunta: Terminaste.

Tú terminaste dice: Octavia

Si hace rato dice: Andrómeda

Si Octavia mira estoy cansada y quiero descansar, me puedo retirar dice: Andrómeda

No una última vez dice: Octavia

Está bien Octavia, pero que sea la última Octavia dice: Andrómeda

Octavia puso la cosa más difícil hay la dos se pone a resolver el ejercicio ellas dos escriben y escriben hasta que Octavia se encuentra con una pared en ejercicio y no lo puede terminar de hacer el ejercicio hay se da cuenta que Andrómeda ya había terminado y Octavia le pregunta terminaste

Si no hace mucho dice: Andrómeda

No puede ser verdad dice: Octavia

Si es verdad, toma aquí está el ejercicio dice: Andrómeda

No es cierto dice: Octavia

Ahora si me disculpa me voy a dormir dice: Andrómeda

Octavia se queda analizando el ejercicio y ve que es correcto si no perfecto, es hay que llega su hermana y la ve hay analizando el ejercicio y esta le pregunta: restaste a Andrómeda verdad Octavia

Si Vinly talvez tenga razón y la inteligente si se equivocan dice: Octavia

Octavia tú será la más inteligente para mí y eso basta dice: Vinly

Y como te fue dice: Octavia

De maravilla dice: Vinly

Te despierto mañana temprano dice: Octavia

No yo mañana dormiré hasta tarde dice; Vinly

Y púes así termina el día para la dos hermana.


	4. Cap 4 El Cumpleaños de Octavia

Capítulo 4: El Cumpleaños de Octavia

Vinly está profundamente dormía y otra vez se aparece su difunta madre en su sueño en su sueño

Mama eres tú dice: Vinly

Si querida soy yo dice: La madre de Vinly

Pero porque dice: Vinly

Porque necesito que me hagas un favor dice: La madre de Vinly

Que no me acerque a Evanescencia dice: Vinly

Exacto dice: La madre de Vinly

Pero el por qué no me queda claro dice: Vinly

Vinly hay alguien muy malo de verdad allá y digamos que yo nunca le caí bien dice: La madre de Vinly

Quisiera decirlo, pero hazme ese favor hijita dice: La madre de Vinly

Mama no entiendo, porque no quiere que vaya a Evanescencia, pero está bien no iré a Evanescencia dice: Vinly

Te amo mi pequeña vi dice: La madre de Vinly

Yo a ti maita dice: Vinly

Me tengo que ir dice: La Madre de Vinly

Por favor no te vaya dice: Vinly

Tranquila hija mía yo siempre estoy a tu lado dice: La madre de Vinly

Papa te extraña dice: Vinly

Y yo lo… dice: La madre de Vinly

¡DESPIERTA! Grita Octavia

¡Que paso! Dice: Vinly

Es mi cumpleaños dice: Octavia

Y para eso me despierta dice: Vinly

Yo Octavia tu hermana cumplo 22 años dice: Octavia

Pero pereciera que tuvieras 7 dice: Vinly

Ya va, póngale pausa a tu grabación que pasó con mi hermana divertida fiestera y musicóloga dice: Octavia

¿Está furiosa, porque alguien la despertó temprano! Dice: Vinly

Y alguien le importa le importa lo sueño cuando es mi cumpleaños dice: Octavia

Déjame dormir Octavia dice: Vinly

No ya llame a Pinkie y vendrá en una hora y planeo que sea mi Dics Jockey dice: Octavia

Porque hoy, porque dice: Vinly

Que pasa Vinly dice: Octavia

Nada solo que pienso que es una ironía dice: Vinly

Ja si una ironía completamente dice: Octavia

Sí que ironía verdad, ahora si me permite volveré a dormir a un tengo sueño dice: Vinly

No tú me tiene que acompañar dice: Octavia

A que dice: Vinly

A elegir el tema de mi fiesta dice: Octavia

Hay no es cierto tiene que ser una broma dice: Vinly

No, no es una broma tú sabes que con mi cumpleaños yo nunca bromeo dice: Octavia

Ok vemos mientras más rápido salga de esto mejor quiero dormir dice: Vinly

La dos hermana salieron de casa hacia el pueblo Octavia estaba feliz de compartir su cumpleaños con su hermana mientras Vinly estaba algo exhausta por todo el día de ayer y ahora más con el día de hoy ella quería que ese día terminara para poder ir a dormir y tener un buen descansar.

Todo la tarde paso en compra y luego toda la noche paso hacer una celebración y antes de poderse ir a casa Pinkie le dijo que al día siguiente tenía otra celebración y ella dijo que sea en la tarde y se despidió de todo Octavia digo: yo lo anoto y así termino el día para Vinly.


End file.
